Wounded Future
by Gin-n-Phonix
Summary: A Clive & Flora Story.  What really went on between the two during the adventures in the Future London and how Flora had never felt so alone. Rated T for coarse language. Full summery inside. *CHAPTER 8 IS NOW UP!*
1. Prologue

**Wounded Future**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or the original story.

**Summery:** This is a story that tracks the emotions, thoughts, and occurances that happen between Clive and Flora during their time in "Future London". Throughout the game, Clive and Flora are left alone quite a lot. This story shows the development as well as the destruction of their relationship during that short period of time. There may be spoilers to the Professor Layton and the Un-Wound Future game, but then again, if you didn't finish playing it then you wouldn't know who the hell "Clive" is. Rated T for coarse language and possible sexual themes.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"What's the use?" She whispered to herself. She stared up into her reflection, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She slowly sat down onto the porcelain throne beside her, dropping her face into her hands. She sobbed into her palms, attempting to muffle the cries while catching her tears with her fingers. She was alone. Again. A feeling she was used to, but unwilling to accept. She thought her problems would be over, after she met him, but he only added to the sting. She sobbed harder now, accidently reminding herself of the blissful happiness she had felt before this misery. He only set her up to feel this misery. He only used her for his own personal gains. He played her like a child, and she didn't even realize it.

Flora propped up her forehead with her wet palms as her puffy eyes stared at the tiled floor. Her body shook with anger and her teeth clenched to hold in her cries. She mentally beat herself up for falling for the man and believing his lies. Sadness was instantly replaced by anger as she grit her teeth and let out a throaty groan.

"God dammit," She cursed as she got up from off the seat. She viciously grabbed some tissues from the adjacent paper roll and aggressively wiped away her tears. She moved back to the sink, and stared at herself in the mirror again. Displeased with what she saw, she forced herself to look away as she washed her hands with the tap. She sighed as the sobs began to calm and walked out of the washroom.

She moved into the hallway that adjoined the bedrooms and bee-lined for her own. The old London house was silent except for the floor creaking caused by her footsteps. They were gone again, the Professor and Luke, off again to another adventure and leaving Flora at home by herself. Even after all her help, her cleaver puzzle solving skills, and her willingness to cater to the two, she was still ignored. They often left her alone in the big, empty house with nothing to do, and no one to talk to. It used to bother her to no end, but now she couldn't care the least. She had gotten used to her solitude and had found alternative ways to keep herself entertained.

Flora crawled into her bed and covered herself with the blankets. Her body still hiccupped from the crying as she hugged her knees for comfort. How had she gotten to this point? What caused this fall into depression? She closed her eyes and envisioned the man's face. The catalyst of all this, the reason she felt so broken.

"Clive."

* * *

A Review would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wounded Future**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the original story to Professor Layton

Author's Note: They only let me put two genres, but this story is also a Comedy. It is officially Romantic, Comedy, and Angst. I hope you're not disappointed or looking for something heavy all the way through. 

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Flora Reinhold jumped off the bus and raced into Gressenheller University as fast as her legs could carry her. She dodged students right to left as she moved across the large University campus. She zipped through the hallways urgently with a smile on her face as she clutched onto a piece of paper that she had found at the Layton household.

In her hand was an invitation to an exciting demonstration that was happening in central London. The invitation announced that there was to be a time travelling demonstration and that Layton had the opportunity to bring one guest. Time travelling had always fascinated Flora, and the thought of accompanying Layton to such an event thrilled her to no end. Of course, she knew he would most likely bring Luke, but Flora was optimistic that she could convince him otherwise.

"Professor!" Flora yelled as she bursted into Hershel Layton's office. She quickly scanned the room but the man in the tall hat was not there. Instead, she was greeted by the professor's apprentice, Luke Triton. The 13 year old boy seemed to be quietly reading a book when Flora had barged in.

"Oh, hiya, Flora!" The pre-teen cheered brightly. "The professor isn't here right now. He has a lecture."

"Oh okay. I guess I'll just wait for him then," Flora let out sigh and closed the office door behind her. She breathed heavily from the sprint as she plopped down next to Luke on the couch.

"What do you need to see the Professor for? If you don't mind me asking," Luke asked curiously as he closed his book over his lap.

"I found this wonderful invitation to a time traveling demonstration happening this weekend!" Flora exclaimed with glee as she held up the invitation. "It's so very exciting! I really wish to go with the Professor. He can show me around town more, you know I hardly ever leave the house. And time travel is just oh, so exciting! I'd love to go out and see this presentation. I hear the Prime Minister is going to be there as well! Imagine that, me, Flora Reinhold, meeting the Prime Minister!"

Luke's eyes widened as he listened to Flora gush about the event. It was clear that she was looking forward to this event and that she couldn't contain her excitement.

"But the Professor can only bring one guest, and he had already asked me," Luke said slowly. He braced himself as he watched Flora's smile fade.

"Maybe I can change his mind. I never get to go out with the Professor. You always go places with him!" Flora began to whine.

"Well, maybe we can ask him when he gets back." Luke said with hesitance. He was looking forward to the time travelling event himself, and he didn't want to just give it up.

"Great!" Flora squeaked. "Are you hungry? I'll make us some delicious cucumber sandwiches while we wait for the Professor to return!"

Luke's eyes widened in horror as he watched her begin to prepare those sandwiches that he secretly hated. He began to wince as he imagined having to bite into those bitter sandwiches while maintaining a grin. He often wondered how Flora managed to transform a simple, two ingredient sandwich into an illegal torture device. Of course, Luke could never tell Flora how he felt about her sandwiches; after all, it isn't what a true gentleman would do.

"It's quite alright Flora, the Professor and I had a big lunch earlier and I'm sure he's still stuffed!" Luke said quickly before she could prepare the sandwiches any further.

"Luke, you're almost a teenager! You need to eat more so you can grow up to be as tall and dashing as the professor!" Flora reasoned with a warm smile.

"We're out of cream cheese!" Luke cried in desperation.

"Cream cheese doesn't go in cucumber sandwiches silly, I use butter," Flora said with a small laugh.

Luke gagged inwardly as he remembered the taste of her cucumber sandwiches. That 1 inch thick middle layer was butter?

Just then, the door began to creek open as Professor Layton entered his office. He was astonished to see Flora holding pieces of bread and Luke looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

"My word, what is going on in here?" Layton asked with intrigue. He smiled at his apprentice and deduced that Flora was about to prepare her infamous cucumber sandwiches.

"Are you hungry, Professor?" Flora asked sweetly. "You must be hungry after that long lecture,"

"No, I am quite alright. But thank you, Flora." Layton smiled politely.

"You're not hungry either? Okay, fine." Flora said with disappointment as she began to put away the bread.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Flora?" The Professor asked as he placed his textbooks onto his desk.

"Oh!" Flora exclaimed as she had temporarily forgotten her mission. "I found this invitation!"

She picked up the invite from the coffee table and handed it to Professor Layton.

"I thought we could go together! It looks fun! I'm absolutely fascinated with the concept of time travel!" Flora explained cheerfully.

"Oh," Layton reacted, a little taken back, "I'd love to, but unfortunately, I had already ask for Luke's company"

"But, you're always with Luke!" Flora argued.

"Now, now, no need to yell. I'm sure there is a solution to this predicament." Layton said calmly as he glanced over at Luke. "I have an idea. What if you two were to compete with a puzzle challenge? Whoever solves the puzzle first gets to accompany me to the event."

"A puzzle solving contest?" Flora echoed with uncertainty. She gulped as she mentally weighed out the options. On the downside, Luke was the Professor's Apprentice; he had much more experience than her with puzzles. But on the flipside, if she managed to outsmart this 13 year old, she could get a chance to see a time traveling presentation. "Let's do it!"

"That's the spirit," Layton said with a chuckle. "Now, I will come up with a puzzle and time you two as you work on the solving it."

The Professor took at seat at his desk and pulled out a blank piece of paper. He immediately started scribbling down the instructions for solving the puzzle. It was a simple "process-of-elimination" puzzle which required finding contradicting statements. This solution, however, had a twist to it in which the answer was cleverly hidden while hiding in plain sight. He placed the finished puzzle onto the coffee table and allowed Luke and Flora to crowd over it. The two read the instructions carefully and mulled over the answer as the Professor timed them with a small pocket watch.

Before long, Luke's face shot up as he exclaimed that he had solved the puzzle. He scribbled the answer onto a scrap piece of paper and presented it to the professor.

"Here's my answer!"

The professor glanced at the paper and smiled widely. "Congratulations, Luke."

"Piece of cake!"

Flora sighed as she watched Luke celebrate.

"Don't frown, Flora, there'll be other events," Luke said in attempt to comfort Flora.

"I just wanted to spend time with the Professor. Maybe go on a few adventures like you do, Luke," Flora said in defeat.

"Of course we will! We'll go on an adventure soon. I promise!" Luke gave a toothy smile as he held onto the rim of his cap.

* * *

Please Review


	3. Chapter 2

**Wounded Future**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the original story to Professor Layton

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and the support.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Flora awoke to the sound of a distant phone ringing. The sound echoed through the house as the morning sun began to break. She groaned as she mentally begged for the ringing to stop. Finally, the ringing stopped and she could hear the Professor greeting the morning caller.

"Layton Residence," Professor Layton answered in a mild manner. "What? Luke, please slow down, I can't understand you. What has happened? A mystery? What ever do you mean?"

Flora's ears began to perk as she listened in on the conversation.

"A letter from the Future? I'm afraid that is not possible. Are you certain it is not some sort of practical joke?"

Flora suddenly awoke with a start when she heard the word 'Future'. She crawled out of bed and scrambled closer to her bedroom door.

"Very well then, I'll be there as soon as possible. Please keep the letter in hand; I'd like to examine it myself."

She peeked out from behind her door to see the Professor turn into the washroom to prepared himself for the day. Flora stood at the door, stunned. What was Luke calling about? Did he really receive a letter from the Future, or was it just a hoax?

"Professor?" Flora squeaked in a tiny voice when she saw him emerge from the washroom.

"Hm? Oh, what is it Flora?"

"Has something happened? I heard you talking on the phone with Luke." Flora said with concern.

"Oh, that is nothing for you to worry about Flora. I'm sure Luke is just pulling my leg with one of his jokes again." The Professor reassured.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come along with you to Luke's house?" Flora asked as she took a step closer to the Professor.

"No, that is quite alright. There is no need to worry. I will go to Luke's house to examine the situation. I'm sure it's just a joke and I'll be back for before breakfast."

Layton then turned his back to Flora and disappeared into his bedroom. Flora sighed as she too retreated back to her quarters. She laid down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, pondering the situation. The professor was probably right. A letter from the future? That sounds ridiculous.

Before long, Flora could hear the professor leaving his bedroom and scrambling down into the living room. She could hear him pace around looking for his trademark jacket and top hat, and eventually leaving the house to visit Luke's. The door slammed shut and the house fell into silence.

The silence was familiar. She was alone. Again. Flora picked herself up from her bed and wandered into down the stairs into the living area. She surveyed the brightly lit living area and stopped at the newspaper sprawled out onto the coffee table.

"Time-Machine Demonstration Gone Awry!" The headline read. It's been a week since the incident and the city was now in havoc due to the disappearance of the Prime Minister. Flora had read the news article repeatedly and had asked the Professor countless times how this could happen. He didn't have an answer, but it was clear his curiosity was now piqued. Flora was sure that he was now conducting his own private investigation to solve this mystery.

"Another mystery for Professor Layton and his apprentice; Luke!" Flora said with a sigh.

Now with this urgent call from Luke and the mentioning of the future, Flora couldn't help but think that the two situations may be related.

"Well, the Professor did say he would be back by breakfast. I'm sure if this leads to a full-fledged investigation, they would return to get me." Flora reasoned with herself. "For now, all I can do is waiting for the Professor's return."

Flora quickly got dressed and ready for the day in hopes that the Professor would soon return. She prepared some eggs and bacon with a side of burnt toast and plated a portion for the professor and herself. Glancing over at the clock, Flora realized that the professor had been gone for an hour. She smiled to herself as she expected him to return at any moment now. Flora began to eat her breakfast slowly, listening carefully for the sound of Layton at the door.

Another hour passed as Layton's breakfast was now cold. Flora had finished her portion and had even had time to clean after herself. She scrubbed the frying pan with force as she realized that the Professor was not going to return.

They left her behind, again. They're off on another adventure to solve a giant mystery while she's at home watching her food go to waste. Flora wandered into the living area and took a seat in front of the open news paper. She scanned the article again, staring at the large picture of the missing Prime Minister. No matter how many times she read it, the circumstances seemed utterly impossible.

The machine explodes, and Bill Hawks along with the presenting scientist disappear without a trace. Had the time machine possibly worked? If so, why would the scientist disappear when he had not entered the machine?

Flora turned the page of the week old news paper and spotted something else intriguing. It was an article reporting the disappearance of the most brilliant scientist in London. She examined the pictures closely, trying to find a connection between the missing scientists. Dr Horace, Dr. Cuthbert, and Dr. Avogadro. One specializes in Polydimensional Physics, another on Quantum Physics, and lastly nuclear war arms research. Perhaps whoever is kidnapping them is making some sort of Battling Time Travelling Robot?

Flora sighed in defeat as she dropped the newspaper. The day was now narrowing noon and the professor was clearly not returning. She pondered what her next move should be, and decided that perhaps she can learn more about this time travelling mishap at the University. Perhaps the professor is at work right now teaching Archaeology, and if he's not, maybe he has more information about the time travel presentation hidden in his office.

Flora jumped up in excitement at the idea of her very own investigation. Who says the Professor and Luke had to have all the fun? She dashed out the Layton residence and ran to the closest bus stop that would take her to the University.

She wandered the hallways of the University with intrigue as she wondered why she had not enrolled in University herself. She smiled and admired the happy students that seemed both exhausted with work, but lively with knowledge. She continued her way towards Layton's office when she ran into a co worker of Layton's, Dean Demona.

"Hello, Mr Demona," Flora greeted with a bright smile. "Do you know if the Professor is in today?"

"Why, hello dear! No, I'm afraid I haven't seen him today. But! You never know with that Hershel. Sometimes he comes in mid day and stays back until the late evening." Demona said with a chuckle.

"Well, if you do see him on the University Campus, could you tell him that I am waiting for him in his office?" Flora asked politely. Demona nodded with a smile, as he excused himself and continued his way down the hall.

Flora entered the office cautiously, peeping inside for any students. The room was empty, and the coast was clear. She closed the door behind her and bee-lined to the Professor's desk. Flora glanced back at the door cautiously before beginning to rummage through the Professor's belongings. She looked through a stack of paper on top of his desk and found a leather-bound notebook that had a yellow piece of paper sticking out from between the pages. The piece of paper seemed to have the name "Clair" scribbled on it. She opened the notebook slowly and found a picture of what looked like a young Layton and a beautiful, but intelligent looking woman. She wore a lab coat and glasses while the young professor wore a red hat and a white scarf. The two both smiled brightly in the photograph, beaming with bliss and what looked like young love. The notebook itself had pages and pages of the professor's scribbles on it, news paper articles, with various torn out pages. Before she could read the journal, however, she heard the familiar voices of the Professor and Demona chatting in the hallway.

Flora jumped with a start as she slipped the photograph back into the notebook. She scrambled to place the notebook back within the stack of paper where she found it in, trying desperately to make the pile look untouched. She turned around and glanced at the door as she could see the Professor's and Luke's silhouette through the office door glazing.

The door creaked open and Luke entered first.

"Oh! Um, hi there, Flora." Luke greeted with surprise. The surprised look on his face reminded Flora of how they had abandoned her earlier.

"You two have some nerve leaving me alone while you go off on another adventure!" Flora clenched her fists beside her.

"Now Flora, you know that wasn't our intention at all. While we were out investigating one issue, an even more troublesome matter arose." The Professor explained. Flora furrowed her brow in doubt as she glared at the Professor.

"We wouldn't have left you behind on purpose." Luke chimed in, attempting to comfort Flora. Flora sighed in defeat as she looked into Luke's large, apologetic eyes.

"Well okay, just this once. But you two had better not leave me alone again!"

"Of course not,"

Flora hesitantly accepted their apologies as she was relieved that the two had now returned. Now perhaps she could join them on their investigations.

"You two must be tired from running around, I'll make us some tea!" Flora offered brightly. Flora left the office and headed to the staff kitchen. There, she prepared some tea and her famous cucumber sandwiches. She smiled to herself as she imagined going on another exciting adventure with Luke and the Professor again. She became even more excited when she reminded herself that she might be part of the team that finds the missing Prime Minister. Newspapers and magazines would interview her, she would be famous! She placed the sandwiches and the teas on a tray and walked back towards the office.

"Voila! I thought you might be hungry, so I made some little cucumber sand-" Flora stopped as she looked around the empty office. "Oh dear, where did they go?"

Flora whirled around quickly to catch a glimpse of the Professor leaving the building. She quickly threw down the tray onto the coffee table and ran down the hallway to give chase. There was no way they were leaving her again while they find the Prime Minister themselves. She stuck to the walls as she followed the two from a distance. She watched them get onto a bus and immediately hailed a cab to follow the bus. They stopped in front of the Scotland Yard and disappeared into the building. Flora got out of the taxi, tipping generously and took a seat in the nearby park. She decided not to follow them into the building as she would surely get caught or seen. Instead, she waited in the adjacent park hoping to catch them going to their next destination.

"It's not fair. Why would they run off on me like that?" Flora asked herself. "Do they see me as a nuisance? That I would possibly just get in their way? The professor treats me like a child more than he does to Luke, and I'm older than him! Why do they find the need to keep me in this sheltered little bubble? I'm not a little girl anymore!"

Flora angrily clutched onto the edge of her seat. She stared straight ahead and glared at the Police building entrance. Still no sign of that ridiculously tall top hat. Flora sighed and slouched down onto the park bench. She pondered where their next stop was going to be. Maybe the Prime Minister's office? Or perhaps to the scientists' labs for any evidence or leads. That scientist in the demonstration, Dr. Stahngun, he must have some incriminating evidence in his laboratory or on his records.

Finally, Flora spotted the Professor and Luke leaving the building and heading to the bus stop. She quickly jolted up from her seat and looked around for any available cabs. Then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted Inspector Chelmey and his partner Barton leaving the building and loading into a police car. As the Professor and Luke boarded the London bus, Inspector Chelmey started his car up and began to follow the bus closely. Flora reacted quickly by jumping into next available cab and following the Detective. This was turning out to be a very exciting adventure for Flora.

* * *

Reviewing is fun!


	4. Chapter 3

**Wounded Future**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the original story to Professor Layton

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and the support. Some of the dialogue is very similar to the dialogue in the game, but I've tried my best to keep make it different. Also, sorry its taking so long for Flora to meet Clive, next chapter, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Flora leaned forwards as she attentive watched the red, double-decker bus begin to pick up speed. She was currently tailing Professor Layton and Luke to their next destination. They had once again abandoned her to go on another mystery solving adventure and Flora was tired of it. This time they were not going to get away from her. Also tailing Layton and Luke were Inspector Chelmey and his partner Barton. They followed Layton in hopes to gain a lead on the disappearance of the Prime Minister, Bill Hawks.

The Professor and Luke were soon spotted exiting their bus at the Midland Road. Both Detective Chelmey and Flora's taxi came to a halt as they got out of their cars to pursue Layton by foot. Chelmey and Barton followed at a close distance while Flora decided to stay a little further back. They ventured into a mysterious and narrow roadway lined with tall residential buildings and stores. Flora suddenly became intimidated as she had never been to this part of town before. The tall buildings loomed over Flora, and allowed very little sunlight to reach street level. They were lead deeper into the alleyway until they finally arrived at a building with an oversized clock on it. This store stood at the end of Midland Road and was discretely hidden from the rest of London.

"They're going to a clock shop?" Flora whispered aloud. She waited for Chelmey and Barton to disappear into the store before entering herself. She could hear the Professor and Chemley arguing about being tailed when she interrupted their conversation.

"I can't believe you, Professor!" Flora cried as she walked into the back area of the store. She suddenly felt overwhelmed as she fought back tears.

"You two ran off again, even after I made you those nice cucumber sandwiches!" Flora shouted in frustration.

"Flora, please try to understand. We didn't want to put you in any danger." The Professor reasoned.

"I don't believe you; you just think I'm going to get in your way! I don't know anyone in this town, what am I suppose to do when you two run off? Stare at the wall?" Flora cried.

Luke and the Professor furrowed their eyebrows as they began to feel empathetic for Flora. Chelmey too began to understand how Flora was feeling and agreed that the Professor should allow her to join their investigation.

"This could be get dangerous, Flora," the Professor pressed on with concern. "You could be seriously injured."

The debate was then interrupted when the clock shop manager informed them that they could not "wait any longer." Flora looked at the man with a quizzical expression and it was then that she noticed the large, looming clock that stood in front of them.

What was this place? She surveyed the colourful clocks that hung everywhere in the room. Her gaze stopped at the Professor when she overheard him arguing with the clock shop manager. The manager kept insisting that he couldn't wait, and that they must go. That someone was waiting, and they mustn't waste any time.

Go where? Who is waiting? Flora wondered.

But before she could say anything, the manager lost his patience for Layton. He stepped closer to the large clock and cranked down a side lever aggressively. The arms on the clock began to move and spin as the whole store began to tremble uncontrollably. Flora struggled to keep balance as the tremors intensified. She braced herself with fear, mentally begging for the shaking to stop. Almost as quickly as it started, the quake until suddenly began to calmed. She felt sick to her stomach, and her head spun with confusion and dizziness.

"Time travelling sure takes a lot out of you," Luke said as he held his stomach. Time travelling? Surely, he was kidding.

She blindly grabbed onto the Professor's arm in attempt to calm her nausea. They slowly exited the store and into a completely transformed Midland Road. What is going on? Flora wondered as she looked around. The space was now more opened; the tall looming buildings had now disappeared. Instead was a construction site, replacing the claustrophobic buildings. At the entrance of the shop Inspector Chelmey and Barton were resting from the trip.

The professor stopped to talk to Chelmey who seemed infuriated by their sudden mysterious surroundings. Flora could hear vaguely hear them talking as she concentrated on calming her stomach. She closed her eyes and listened to her breathing, desperately trying to block out Chelmey's yelling. Flora opened her eyes slowly as she began to recover from the massive quake.

"Let's go then, Barton. We're off to find the Prime Minister!" Chelmey cried as he stalked off with Barton at his heel.

The Prime Minister? Is he here? Flora wondered as the spinning calmed. Flora let go of the Professor's arm and quietly followed Luke and the Professor. She didn't know how, but the two seemed to know exactly where they were going.

"Where is the other Luke?" Luke suddenly asked the Professor.

"I'm not quite sure, but perhaps Shipley has some valuable information,"

Other Luke? What? And what's a 'Shipley'? Flora wondered.

She curiously followed them around the strange town. She observed right to left at what looked like London, but was distinctively different. They walked into a nearby bar, which Flora could swear was not there before. The bartender instantly looked up and smiled at the guests with warmth.

"Back again are we?" The bartender said with a throaty laugh. Flora raised her eyebrow as she watched Luke interact with the woman as if they've met before. She offered Luke a sandwich in exchange for his puzzle solving skills. Flora took a seat on a nearby bar stool when she felt like she was being watched. Turning around cautiously, Flora spotted a smiling man sitting behind her at a table.

"Heeeey there, young miss," The man greeted, alcohol lingering from his breath.

"You don't look so well, are you alright?" Flora said with concern, distancing herself from his stench.

"I'm fine, little miss, thank you for the concern. I do have a puzzle for you though," the intoxicated man grunted. Flora cautiously stepped closer to the man to take a look at the puzzle. It was an easy one that required finding the weight of some jars of jam. Flora scribbled her answer down on a bar napkin and handed it to the man while holding her breath to avoid breathing in his smell. She slowly distanced herself from him and joined Luke back at the bar area.

"Boy, he's creepy," Flora said quietly. Luke peered at her, his cheeks filled with the sandwich he was eating.

"Aw, Flora, he was just trying to be nice." Luke muffled as he chewed.

Flora sighed as she watched Luke indulge on his meal.

The trio soon left the bar when Luke was finished his sandwich and ventured onwards through the mysterious city. They came across a few more people pedestrians whom all greeted Luke and Layton with familiarity. It was becoming evident that Luke and Layton had been here before. Flora quietly tailed Luke and Layton as they headed deeper into the quiet town.

"I just realized, we still hadn't explained the situation to Flora yet," the Professor suddenly mentioned.

"You're right, it totally slipped my mind!" Luke exclaimed.

"No worries, I'm just happy to be here along with you guys. Rather than, you know, left behind as usual," Flora reassured in attempt at humour.

"Be that as it may, an explanation is still in order." Professor Layton reasoned. "I suggest going to the hotel for a quick chat."

Flora and Luke agreed as they followed Layton towards the famous hotel. The trio narrowed in closer to the hotel when Flora suddenly noticed that Luke had stiffened up. She gazed curiously at him as he tried desperately to avoid eye contact with something. She looked around and spotted a man dressed in all black loitering in front of the Hotel. He seemed to be staring at their direction with a very stern look on his face. Sure, he was intimidating, but she didn't understand why Luke seemed so frightened. They walked past the mysterious man and entered the Hotel, heading straight for their suite on the second floor.

"Well then, let's try to bring you up to speed, Flora." The Professor said as they entered the suite. Flora quickly took a seat on the nearby sofa and peered curiously at the Professor.

"We are currently 10 years in the future, in the city of London. We were called here by a man who claims to be Luke from the Future. He has reached for our help due to a terrorizing figure that has turned this city into crime and poverty."

"Why you, Professor? Where are the police? Isn't there anyone in this time that can help?" Flora asked.

"Future Luke has informed me that the mobster boss is infact, me, Hershel Layton from the Future. There are men dressed in black everywhere patrolling the city, ensuring that no one questions or challenges their authority. Police have abandoned hope on the city and residences hide in fear all day. They call themselves The Family, and Future Luke believes only I can outwit this evil Future Layton."

Flora silently stared at Layton with disbelief.

"Can you believe that, Flora? Professor Layton as an evil, criminal mastermind! It's absolutely absurd!" Luke exclaimed.

"That's awful," Flora said with remorse.

"We also believe that the missing Prime Minister is being held captive here in the Future, and that The Family is behind it. Our next move is to find Future Luke and inform him on what we know."

Layton pulled out his leather bound journal from inside his jacket. Flora instantly recognized that journal; it was the one that said Clair on it. The notebook now seemed to be bigger than Flora remembered, perhaps from the news paper clippings that the Professor had collected at Scotland Yard.

"How are we going to find Future Luke?" Flora asked curiously.

"We have to find Luke's partner, Shipley. We can probably find him at the restaurant not far from here." Luke said with a smile.

"I wonder what you have grown up to be like," Flora said with excitement. "Most likely very polite and gentlemanly since you are the Professor's apprentice." Flora giggled at the thought.

"You'll meet him soon," the Professor said holding onto the rip of his hat. "Come now, we mustn't keep Future Luke waiting."

* * *

Reviewing makes you sexy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Wounded Future**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the original story to Professor Layton

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! This one took me a bit but, as I promised, this chapter will have CLIVE in it! Huzzah!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Flora followed closely behind the Professor and Luke as they headed towards their next destination. They had spoken to Shipley earlier at the Arcade Restaurant and were now headed to the Park Observatory as they were instructed. Shipley had informed them that Future Luke was waiting for them there, and emphasized that they should not be followed.

As the group walked through the streets of Future London, Flora couldn't help but notice the various men dressed in black roaming around. They were all part of the crime syndicate known as The Family which was controlled by none other than Future Layton. People on the streets seemed terrified even at the mentioning of The Family while others seemed to simply ignore the whole situation. Flora felt uneasy as she realized that this was the future of London.

Layton and Luke finally came to a stop when they reached a grassy opening. A tall, beautiful observatory stood at the centre of the park, with access to the second floor that offered a city view. It was the first piece of inspiring architecture that Flora had seen since arriving in Future London. The trio climbed the spiral steps to the upper level where Future Luke was to meet them. As they reached the floor, Flora instantly noticed a tall standing figure looking away at the city view.

He seemed to be dressed in all blue, except for a pair of brown shorts. He even wore a blue cap that looked very similar to young Luke's.

"Thank you for meeting me here, I know it's a rather obscure area. I needed to find a place high enough so that I could see whether or not you were followed." The Future Luke started. "Anything new to report?"

"We've actually run into a few unexpected turns during our visit to our past," The Professor began to explain.

"Oh, wow, I can't believe it! Luke? Is that really you?" Flora suddenly interrupted. Flora's eyes widened as she stepped closer to the man. She narrowed in on him, leaning forwards on her toes to get a better look at his face. He had grown a lot and was now much taller than her.

"Eh? Oh, Flora it's you! I didn't recognize you for a moment," Future Luke said as the leaned away from her. "You'll have to excuse me, this is all very unexpected."

"It's nice to know some things never change. I see you're still very easily flustered!" Flora teased with a giggle.

"You're one to talk, as I recall, you're pretty easily flustered yourself," Future Luke shot back. "It's good to see you again, you look well."

"Yes, well this is one of the unexpected turns I've mentioned." Layton said as he gestured to Flora. "Inspector Chelmey and Barton are here as well."

"I'm not surprised that the Inspector followed you. I'm sure he's just as eager to find the Prime Minister as anyone." Future Luke nodded. "But never mind that now, while you were gone I did some more investigating around town. I've realized that we could probably get rid of those guards blocking the Chinatown entrance if we could get their boss to dismiss them."

"How are we going to do that?" Young Luke asked.

"Simple, we just have to find something to imitate the voice of their boss, Bostro."

"Oh! I have a new pet Parrot. Perhaps we could use him?" Young Luke chimed as he motioned to his Parrot.

"Perfect, now all we need to do is get to the Casino and wait for Bostro to say 'get lost'. Hopefully the parrot would pick up the dialogue and imitate it for the Chinatown guards." Future Luke seemed pleased by his new plan. The group nodded in agreement as they began to file out of the observatory. Young Luke and the Professor walked ahead as Flora and Future Luke followed behind.

"So, how do you know we would find Bostro at the Casino?" Flora asked Future Luke curiously. "Is he a heavy gambler?"

"I'm sure he is, but that is unrelated." Future Luke smiled. "The Casino is known as one of the Family's headquarters. A lot of dangerous criminal activities occur there."

"So we're walking straight into the most dangerous part of town? What if they see us?" Flora began to worry.

"Don't you worry Flora, I'm sure we're clever enough to outsmart those imbeciles."

"Aren't you scared they're going to catch you? What if they kill you?"

"I do what I need to. The Family has ruined my city and terrorized the people here long enough. I'm god damn sick of it."

Flora's eyes widened in surprise; swearing wasn't a very gentlemanly thing to do. He was very different from the young Luke she knew.

_I guess living in a destroyed town for 10 years can do that to a person,_ Flora though.

The two stopped walking when they noticed the Professor and Luke chatting with another pedestrian. The stranger seemed to be troubled about a puzzle, and needed their help for a solution.

"Heh, I forgot about this." Future Luke chuckled as he watched young Luke mull over the puzzle.

"Forgot about what?" Flora asked as she followed his gaze.

"The constant helping of random strangers." Future Luke answered.

"Of course they're helping them. That is what a true gentleman does!" Flora quoted with a proud smile. "You were once the Professor's apprentice, you should know this."

Future Luke suddenly gave a very stern look at Flora. Her heart jumped as his eyes burned into her.

"The Professor of my time is not like this. He is no gentleman at all. He abandoned all his morals and beliefs as soon as he gained power in the underground circuits." Future Luke reacted with bitterness. "I don't want to be anything like him."

"I-I'm sorry. I feel awful, I didn't mean to bring that up." Flora stammered an apology.

"It's fine. You didn't know." Future Luke shook his head. Flora sighed, she felt awful for upsetting Luke.

The group began to move again as they proceeded towards the Casino.

"Really, Luke, I'm very sorry." Flora apologized again.

"I said its fine."

"No, really," Flora suddenly stopped in her tracks. Future Luke stopped too and looked at her curiously. She reached out for his hands and squeezed them gently. "I should've brought it up, I was being stupid, I didn't realize what I was saying."

Future Luke's eyes widened as he looked down their hands. He looked back up, and into those sincere eyes.

"No, I shouldnt've snapped at you like that. Please accept my apology." Future Luke smiled at Flora. A wide smile grew on her face as she let go of his hands.

"Thank you, Luke."

Clive POV

_What the hell was that?_ Clive thought to himself as he replayed what had just happened in his head. _Who the fuck is this girl, and why is she holding my hand?_

Clive watched Flora as she began to speed walk to catch up to the professor. He followed her pace all while keeping an eye on her suspiciously. She seemed to have a natural smile on her face and a small bounce in her step. She quickly noticed Clive watching her and gave him a warm smile. Clive forced a smile back and looked away awkwardly becoming increasingly nervous.

_This wasn't part of the plan,_ Clive thought nervously. _She could mess everything up. Damn, I can't believe I totally forgot about this new companion of Layton's._

Clive had learned about the girl during his during his research on the professor. He had easily accessed old news paper articles written about the professor during his employment with London Times. One of the articles he stumbled across mentioned the professor's work in the odd, mysterious town of Mt. Mystere. According to the article, the professor was called out to the town after the passing of Baron Augustus Reinhold. Reinhold had requested the professor's aid in searching for their family treasure known as the Golden Apple. The article went on to explain that the Golden Apple was actually his daughter, Flora Reinhold, and that Reinhold had set up an elaborate puzzle to find a suitable foster parent for Flora. He had even gone through the lengths of populating the town with robotic people to help test and aid the Professor and his abilities.

_The professor and Luke are following the plans perfectly but this new element may be a problem. _Clive concluded._ She's just one girl. I'm sure I can keep her under control if I keep my eye on her._

Before long, the group arrived at the Gilded Casino 7. They approached the Casino with caution and hid themselves against the closest building. Luke was first to look over the corner curiously.

"Look! There's Bostro!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes, I'd recongize that ridiculous pin-stripped suit anywhere. We need to get closer if we want the Parrot to pick up their conversation." Clive instructed. They watched the goons cautiously as they sneaked up to a nearby hedges. The Professor and Luke hid closer to the criminals while Clive and Flora kept bigger distance. The four remained low to the ground, watching the goons converse and waiting for Bostro to say the magic words.

Clive suddenly felt a tug against his left arm as Flora began to clutch it in fear.

"That is the Professor's right-hand man?" Flora whisper quietly. Clive's mouth began to dry as he felt Flora push his upper arm into her breasts.

"Yes, he is quite the foul man. It looks like hes arguing with that grunt." Clive managed to whisper back.

"My gosh, he's terribly big. Does he always yell like that?" Flora squeezed Clive's arm slightly.

"Almost constantly, I don't think this man has an indoor voice." Clive joked lightly. He glanced over at Flora who was now especially close to him. Her large, innocent eyes stared into his as she smiled brightly. Clive forced himself to look away again, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. He listened closely to the argument and could tell that Bostro was about to lose his temper. Clive motioned to Luke to hold his parrot up closer to ensure that he captures the phrase.

They waited impatiently, their legs beginning to cramp from the squatting, until their heard Bostro suddenly scream.

"GET LOST!" Bostro spat at the other member as he stormed back into the Casino. The grunt flinched and began to walk away towards the back of the Casino. After the grunt had fully disappeared, Luke shot up quickly and ran over to where Clive and Flora were hiding.

"I think he got it!" Luke smiled brightly as the professor caught up with him.

"Get Lost!" The parrot squawked loudly, matching Bostro's voice perfectly.

"It's perfect." Clive agreed as helped Flora to her feet. "Now all we have to do is get him to say it back to the guards standing at the Chinatown doors."

"No problem!" Luke said with confidence as he held onto the rim of his cap.

The group proceeded onwards towards Chinatown with Luke's parrot in tow. Clive continued to walk alongside with Flora, keeping an eye on her closely. He made her nervous, and he had no idea why.

_She seems harmless enough. Maybe not even smart enough to figure things out,_ Clive thought to himself. _Then why does she make me so damn nervous?_

"So Luke," Flora suddenly chimed. "Tell me what the future is like. Not just in London, but around the world! Any new discoveries? Or new technology? Anything advances?"

"Well," Clive started. His mind began to race to come up with a plausible lie. "Uh, there are these new gadgets actually. Um, a new phone that was recently released in Japan! It's portable. And everyone there has one there! Also, they have a new robot that can help vacuum! It can detect dirt and knows where to go!"

"Oh, my dad was fascinated by robots!" Flora said excitedly. "He had this man make these fantastic robots for me to play with when I was younger."

Clive was suddenly intrigued. He had read the newspaper article, but that was hardly the full story. "Flora, remind me again about your dad and Mt. Mystere."

"Well, my mom passed away when I was very young." Flora reminisced. "She was very sweet, gentle, beautiful and very caring. Unfortunately, she fell ill with an incurable disease. When she passed away, my dad and I only had each other. Unfortunately, he was very busy and had to work a lot. I used to go to the garden where Mom was buried when I felt lonely and just talk to her grave."

Flora looked over at Clive who was completely fascinated by the story so far. "Then what happened?"

"My dad saw how lonely I was and used his resources to make a new robotic mother. I screamed and cried when I saw it. I hated that thing. It was so fake and looked so creepy. My dad went on to make even more robots and soon had a whole town of them just to keep me company while he was away."

Flora paused before she spoke again in a quieter voice.

"That's why I hate being alone, it reminds me of how my friends were all fake and how my dad never had time for me. I always felt like a nuisance in his eyes. He went to the lengths of building people to keep me company rather than just keeping me company himself. All my friends were fake and I've never actually connected with a real human being. The professor and Luke treat me the same way; as if I'm a nuisance."

Flora's eyes began to water as she reflected on her situation. Clive suddenly felt empathy for the girl.

"I know I'm bothersome, I know I'm annoying but still, I'd rather follow them around and force my way into the team because I hate being alone. Atleast when I'm following them around I don't think. Every time I'm alone, all I can think about is how no one wants me around. My dad, the professor; my whole life I've been treated like I'm troublesome! My whole life I've been dodged and abandoned by those who were suppose to take care of me and suppose to love me!"

Tears started to stream down Flora's cheeks as she began to tremble. She had stopped walking during her confession and was now far behind Luke and the Professor. Clive stood in front of Flora, unsure of what to do. She stepped closer to Clive and held him close, burying her face into his chest. He carefully wrapped his arms around her in attempt to comfort her. He felt empathetic for the girl and shocked by the Professor and Luke's behaviour towards her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you this," Flora hiccupped. "I don't know what came over me."

She began to pull away but Clive held her tighter. Clive suddenly felt a connection to this crying girl. Like him, she also lost loved ones at a young age. Irregardless of that, she still seemed so pleasent and happy. She always wore a smile on her face, and was always gentle and polite. She had such an optomistic outlook on life even after all the pain and abandonment she had gone though. Clive admired this and was now intrigued with how she could possibly stay so positive.

"No, it's okay," Clive said in a calm voice. "I understand how you feel, Flora. I promise I'll never abandon you."

* * *

Reviewing decreases gang violence!


	6. Chapter 5

**Wounded Future**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the original story to Professor Layton

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the late update. Its been a crazy week for me and school, and ever getting crazier. If I'm slow with my updates, please bare with with me. I got a lot of projects due at the same time all worth a huge percentage of my marks. Good news is; I'm on reading week! I might be able to churn out another chapter ontop of this one within the week! Thanks for the patience!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

Flora held her breath in attempt to calm her nerves. Her heart pounded quickly and her palms began to sweat.

"Alright Luke. This is our chance," Future Luke whispered to Young Luke.

The group was hidden in a tight alleyway close to the Chinatown Entrance Gate. Two guards dressed in all black stood in front of the gate monitoring any suspicious behaviour. The shorter of the two guards yawned loudly as he stretched his arms out.

"God damn, this is boring," The man commented.

"Would you shut the fuck up? All you've been doing is complaining!" The taller man raised his voice.

"Don't pretend you enjoy this shit. We always get the worst posts!"

"Yeah, that's because I keep letting you do stupid shit! Maybe if you weren't so dumb, Bostro would respect us a bit." The taller man argued.

"Shut up, I'm not responsible for this. As I recall, you were too busy chasing ass to stay in your original post." The short man laughed. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. We can't let Bostro catch us arguing or slacking off again."

Future Luke and Luke leaned in closely to catch their conversation. Luke held his pet parrot on his forearm as they listened in for the perfect opportunity.

"You're right. It seems like all that guy does is watch us to see if we screw up. It's like he has no life and gets off on -" The tall man was suddenly interrupted by a nearby voice.

"Get lost, you clowns!" The voice yelled.

Luke smiled at his parrot. The parrot mimicked the crime boss, Bostro's, voice flawlessly.

"Oh shit, was that Bostro!" The shorter man looked around wildly. "He told us to get lost!"

"Yeah but where the hell did it come from?"

"Fuck that shit. You can stay here and look for Bostro, I'm gonna bounce before he rips me a new asshole."

"You're right, let's go."

The short man began to scurry away with the taller man in tow. The group watched as the two men bolted away in fear. They waited until the men were gone before breaking away from their hiding spot. The group approached the large, overshadowing doors with caution, examining them closely.

"These doors look heavy. We'll need everyone's efforts if we want to open these doors." The Professor observed. "Flora and Future Luke can take one door, and Luke and I will take the other door,"

The four positioned themselves to their assigned door, and readied themselves.

"Alright, on the count of 3. One. Two...Three!"

The four simultaneously grunted and pushed with all their might as the heavy doors began to move. They continued to push the doors wider apart until they were all able to slip through to the other side. The door slammed loudly behind them as they all panted to catch their breath.

"Boy, those are some heavy doors," Young Luke commented between breaths.

"Come now, we haven't got much time." Layton said as he recovered. The group followed behind the Professor as they walked deeper into Chinatown.

The streets were lined with various Chinese lanterns and exterior signage. The buildings were very colourful with the predominate use of red and greens, while each venue displayed a different banner to attract attention. At the end of the road stood a tall, towering pagoda that seemed to reach into the clouds. It stood over the city, overshadowing the whole Chinatown district. It was clear that the Crime boss would be found within that building.

"Just down this road is your future self." Luke commented. "Do you find it at all unnerving?"

"It's quite a peculiar sensation, I must admit." The Professor responded, holding the rim of his top hat.

"I still can't believe there's another Professor Layton running around." Luke said.

"I assure you, the man is real. You'll see soon enough." Future Luke answered.

"Perhaps we should explore Chinatown a bit more. We still know very little about this dangerous crime boss. We may find some valuable information about Future Layton through the locals." Professor Layton suggested. The group nodded in agreement.

"I suggest we split up to ask the locals for information. Luke and I will take this straight path while you and Flora can head left. Anything about Chinatown or the Future Layton will help. We'll meet back here at front of the gate in 30 minutes." Layton instructed. "Come along now, Luke."

Flora watched as the duo walked away deeper into Chinatown.

"Well, I suppose we better get started on our investigation." Future Luke started. Flora silently followed Future Luke as they headed in the Eastern part of Chinatown.

The two followed the path until they came across a discrete library.

"Maybe someone inside can give us some information." Future Luke said as he glanced over at Flora. Flora nodded as they both walked into the building.

As soon as the two stepped into the building, they were greeted by a stout man who seemed to be rushing towards them.

"Make way! Coming through! I'm in a hurry here!" The man yelled. He held a tall stack of books in his arms which blocked his view. He was headed straight for Flora and before she could react, they collided.

"Ouch!" Flora exclaimed as she fell backwards onto the floor. Books scattered everywhere from their impact.

"I said watch out, what're you deaf?" The man vented angrily. He was a very short, wide set man with a tall blue afro and moustache. He sighed in frustration as he began to pick up his books.

"I'm very sorry, you startled me." Flora apologized as Future Luke helped her up. The two then began to help the man pick up his belongings.

"Ugh, I need to get back to work! This is only going to set me back!" The man continued to vent. "If my boss finds out about this he's gonna-"

The man suddenly stopped talking. He locked eyes with Luke as he handed over one of the man's books. Flora observed them curiously. The stout man looked absolutely terrified.

"I'm sure your boss will forgive you. We really are sorry for any inconvenience this has caused." Luke said politely.

"No! It's no problem. I'll be fine! Sorry for hurting you, young lady. I must go now!" The man cried almost too loudly as he bolted out the Library doors.

"How strange," Flora commented when the man was gone. "I feel like I've seen this man before. He seemed to recognize you too, Luke."

"Hm? Really? That's strange, because I've never seen that man in my life." Luke answered. Flora looked around at the library when she spotted the librarian.

"Maybe the woman behind the counter knows something about him."

"Excuse me." Flora chimed sweetly.

"Hm?" The librarian looked up from the novel on her desk. "May I help you with something?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell us about the man who just dashed out of your store," Flora requested.

"Oh, that'd be Dr. Avogadro. He's always in a hurry." The librarian answered. "He sneaks away from work to browse through our new books."

"Dr. Avogadro?" Flora echoed. Her eyes widened in recognition as she realized it was one of the missing scientists from the news paper article.

Flora suddenly grabbed Future Luke's arm and pulled him with her into one of the tight bookstore aisles.

"Owe, what? What's with the sudden yanking?" Future Luke exclaimed when Flora let go of him.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Flora hissed as she clasped a hand over Luke's mouth.

"This is the lead we've been looking for! We can't let the Librarian overhear us!" Flora whispered as she let go of Luke's face. "Remember those missing scientists that have been disappearing in my time? Well, that was one of them! Dr. Avogadro!"

"Are..are you sure?" Future Luke stammered.

"Yes! I'm positive! I remember reading about it just earlier today! I even remember his picture!" Flora continued. "Not only that, but he had the strangest profession out of the three! His work primarily involved battle arms and nuclear weaponry! Now why would a scientist like that be needed in the future?"

"This is great, Flora! We have to report back to the Professor! But first, we need to hurry up and finish investigating the rest of Chinatown. Then we'll go back to the Professor." Future Luke said.

"Great!" Flora bounced in glee as she smiled at Luke. It was then that she noticed just how close she was to him. His face stood only inches away from hers. Flora felt her heartbeat quicken as she looked away from him. She slipped out of the library aisle and walked ahead of Future Luke in attempted to hide her blushing.

_Calm down Flora. Remember the matter at hand. We are trying to save the world, not fall in love with a future version of one of your closest friends._ Flora mentally lectured herself. _That doesn't even make sense._

Flora finally began to calm herself as she turned around and peered at Luke. He smiled back at her and Flora began to feel uneasy again. She suddenly spotted a pet store ahead and stopped in her tracks.

"It's a dead end. This road just ends at this pet store." Flora said in disappointment.

"It seems you're right, Flora," Future Luke agreed. "We better make it back to the Professor then. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

The two turned around and began to head back towards the entrance of Chinatown. Flora followed Luke quietly, feeling uncomfortable by their silence.

"So, Luke." Flora blurted out suddenly.

"Yes, Flora?" Future Luke asked as he glanced back at her.

"Uh, I've been wondering something for a while," Flora said awkwardly.

"What's on your mind?" Luke smiled at Flora warmly.

"It's just that," Flora began uneasily, "What happened to Future Flora? If both you and the Professor have a counterpart in the future, what happened to me?"

Future Luke suddenly stopped in his tracks causing Flora to almost bump into him. "Future Flora?"

"Yes, well, what happens to me? Where did I go? Why aren't I with you or the Professor?" Flora stood in front of Luke.

"It's hard to say, I'm not sure you want to know." Future Luke said uneasily.

"What do you mean? What happened? Am I dead?" Flora suddenly began to panic.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Luke said with a smile.

"Then what happened?" Flora pressed on.

"Well, it's just that," Future Luke paused as he avoided eye contact with Flora. "You ran away."

"I ran away?" Flora repeated in shock.

"Yes. You left. When the Professor began to distance himself from us and when you found out he was involved with organized crime, you just ran away."

"Why? Why would I do that?" Flora cried.

"You were enraged. You were even more enraged when I wouldn't go with you. When I told you I needed to stay in London for Layton." Future Luke explained.

"Where did I go?" Flora asked.

"You went to America. You said you were going to start a new life there."

Flora stood still, completely stunned by the news. The two fell silent as Flora absorbed the information.

"Are you alright, Flora?" Future Luke asked with concern.

Flora stayed silent, refusing to meet Luke's eye.

"It's not your fault, Flora. No one is mad at you."

"Why didn't you come after me?" She whispered quietly.

"Don't you think I wanted to? I couldn't. I'm needed here in London. The Professor is destroying my home town. Trust me, if I could, I would. It's been over 7 years since I've seen you." Future Luke then placed a hand on Flora's shoulder.

"I've missed you, Flora. I've missed your optimistic attitude and your beautiful smile."

Flora looked up at Future Luke with a quizzical expression. Her heart began to race uncontrollably as she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, Luke. I didn't know you felt that way about me." She said quietly.

Future Luke smiled at her, and placed a hand on the rim of his cap.

"I've changed a lot. I'm not the little Luke you know."

* * *

Reviewing makes authors happy! (This one is true)


	7. Chapter 6

**Wounded Future**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the original story to Professor Layton

**Author's Note:** Alriiiight! Thanks a lot for the reviews! Reviews help me stay motivated to write this story!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

_Dammit! She knows too much. _Clive cursed in his head. _She's smarter than I've given her credit for. Still, if I distract her enough, maybe she won't tell the Professor about the kidnapped scientist._

The two were seated on a park bench near the Chinatown gate entrance. The Professor and Young Luke had yet to return from their investigation of the Northern parts of Chinatown. Clive sighed as reclined back and crossed his legs. He looked over at Flora who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him.

Clive raised an eyebrow as he continued watching her, testing how long it would take her to notice. She eventually felt his staring and looked over at him curiously.

"What?" She quickly glanced over at him.

"Nothing, I was just admiring how pretty you were." Clive said with a smirk. Flora's eyes widened as she stared down at her feet. Clive could see her cheeks begin to turn pink as she blushed.

"Thank you," She managed to squeak.

_Well, distracting her shouldn't be too hard._ Clive concluded. _All I have to do is flirt with her blatantly. That might keep her mind off solving this mystery and stop her from telling the Professor about Dr. Avogadro._

The two sat in silence until Clive spotted the trademark top hat headed towards them. They seemed to have come from the Eastern part of Chinatown.

"Oh! There's the professor and Luke!" Flora cried when she spotted them. She jumped up from her seat and jogged towards them.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." The Professor said as he approached them.

"How was the investigation?" Clive asked immediately.

"Our suspicions that the Towering Pagoda being Future Layton's headquarters were correct, however, the crime boss is not in right now. We were told that he went out for lunch." Professor Layton explained.

"That man over there also told us that Future Layton usually goes to a specific restaurant for lunch." Luke said as he pulled out the flyer from his pockets. "It's called the Thames Arms."

"I know where that is. There was a set of stairs going down towards the river that we passed our way to Chinatown. The restaurant should be located there by the river." Clive said. "The view there is quiet beautiful."

"Oh, goody! A walk by the river sounds nice." Flora chimed in.

"Flora, focus! This is serious business. We're hot on the trail of a criminal!" Luke lectured.

"Aw, Luke, loosen up a little. We're making progress on the case and Flora's just finding a way to enjoy it." Clive defended Flora.

"I suppose that's true." The young boy gave in.

The four exited Chinatown and headed towards the riverside restaurant.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Flora said quietly when Luke was no longer in earshot.

"Oh, it was no problem at all." Clive smiled modestly. "A true gentleman always defends a fair lady."

Flora blushed again, this time keeping eye contact with Clive. He smiled back as he admired her innocent face.

_I guess getting closer to her wouldn't be all that bad._ Clive started to reason.

They soon arrived at the hilltop that overlooked the Thames. As they descended the steps to the riverside docks, they noticed a strange looking hare blocking the way to the restaurant.

"Oh, wow! This place is so beautiful!" Flora exclaimed as she headed closer towards the river. She stood at the edge of the docks and admired the scenic landscape.

Clive watched the girl blissfully admire the view when he heard Luke comment about the hare.

"He looks awfully agitated. He looks like he could attack us at any moment!" Luke stopped in his tracks.

"You've always had a way with animals. Why don't you see if you can't befriend the fellow?" The Professor said.

Luke nodded and started to approach the hare cautiously. He then began making a noise with his lips and teeth to imitate the sound of a hare.

Clive's eyes widened as he watched the boy talk to the animal. He looked over at Layton who seemed to be completely unfazed by this unusual behaviour. What was even more shocking was when the hare seemed to respond to Luke. Clive continued to watch, bewildered by this phenomenon. _Was it really possible for the boy to talk to animals?_ Clive had read a few articles and files about Luke Triton during his research but none of them seemed to mention this ability.

_That is just all kinds of fucked up._ Clive thought to himself.

Before long, their conversation ended and the hare peacefully retreated from the walkway. Luke smiled and placed his hands on his hips in triumph.

"C'mon Professor, the way is cleared now!" Luke exclaimed happily.

"Excellent work, Luke. Come along now, we wouldn't want to miss Future Layton." Professor Layton said. Flora jogged to rejoin the group as they headed towards the restaurant.

Luke pushed the door open slowly, peering in at the wooden restaurant. The interior was completely made up of wood. The floors, the tables, the chairs, and millwork were all made up of wood with very little variation in colour. It seemed to create a very humble and natural atmosphere.

Luke and the Professor scanned the restaurant for a potential Future Layton but the place was empty. The only person within the restaurant was the barkeep who seemed to be busy cleaning the dishes. Clive followed behind everyone else as they entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to Thames Arms." The barkeep called to his guests.

"Good afternoon, sir." The Professor answered as he approached the bar area. "We were actually searching for an acquaintance. We were told that he may have come to this restaurant for lunch."

"Well, as you can see here this place is empty." The barkeep gestured to the rest of the restaurant. "But we did have someone come in here earlier. He's a regular here."

"I see. Is there any more you can tell me about this customer?" The Professor questioned.

"Yeah, he wears a tall top hat like yours. He usually comes in here every day to unwind with a cup of tea. Very quiet, that one, usually doesn't talk much. But he has mentioned that he works in Chinatown."

"Did he come in today?" Luke asked.

"Actually, he did. He just left a few minutes ago. If you came earlier, you would've bumped into him."

"That is very helpful, thank you very much." The Professor said graciously.

The Professor turned around to face his companions.

"It seems Future Layton has already left and has headed back to the Towering Pagoda. We'll have to head over there as soon as possible if we hope to finally meet him." The Professor said with a hand on his chin. The group nodded in agreement and exited Thames Arms.

They soon arrived back in Chinatown in front of the Towering Pagoda Gate. A slim suited man with glasses guarded the gate watching pedestrians suspiciously. Though he didn't wear the usual all-black uniform, it was clear that he worked for the Family.

"Hmph. Back again, I see." The man said, holding onto the rim of his glasses.

"We heard that Mr. Layton was back." The Professor said.

"That's right. He's back. Unfortunately he told me not to allow anyone in. Not without solving a puzzle first." The man then presented the puzzle to the Professor. The Professor and Luke gathered around the puzzle and immediately began towards working out a solution.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to meet the Future Layton." Flora cried in excitement. "I bet he'll be surprised to see us here."

"I'm sure he will, but remember, Flora, this man is a dangerous criminal. Don't underestimate him." Clive warned.

"I'm not scared. The Professor would never hurt me." Flora said with confidence. "And plus, we have the past Professor to protect us!"

"I suppose you're right." Clive agreed as he watched the Professor solve the puzzle. Luke cheered as the mobster stepped out of the way to allow them in.

The large wooden doors began to creek open as the mobster triggered a switch. The gate opened to a pathway leading directly towards the Towering Pagoda where they were to meet Future Layton. The four looked at each other cautiously as they entered through the gateway.

"The Towering Pagoda is just up ahead." Luke said as the gateway doors closed behind them.

"Finally, the Professor of your time is going to meet the Professor of my time." Clive commented.

"That might be hard, seeing as how our professor is currently not here." Flora suddenly chimed. Clive stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. It was true; the Professor was nowhere to be seen.

_Where the hell is he? Shit. Where could he have run off to?_ Clive suddenly began to panic as he scanned the area.

"Huh? Where's the Professor?" Luke looked around, worried.

"He seems to have vanished." Clive noted, trying to act calm.

"But he was just here! He solved the puzzle and we went through the gate all together!" Luke cried. Clive could see that the 10 year old boy was lost without his mentor.

"He was a bit ahead of us at that point. I think he might've waved before he vanished." Flora weighed in.

"But where did he go?" Clive questioned.

"I don't know. But he was smiling when he ran away." Flora said cheerfully.

_That's great Flora, that's really fucking helpful. _Clive bit his tongue.

"Hey Flora," Luke suddenly chimed in. "There's a slip of paper stuck on your back."

"What?" Flora's eyes widened. "How embarrassing. Someone must be playing a prank on me."

"There's something written on it. It looks like the professor's writing." Clive noted as he scanned the note.

"What's it say? Can you please take it off me?" Flora begged.

"It says 'Please go on without me. I'll catch up with you soon.'" Clive read aloud, smiling to himself as he purposely left the note on Flora's back. "Well, he's never lead us astray before. I think we should do as the note says."

"I agree. This is probably a part of the Professor's brilliant plan." Luke nodded.

"That's great and all, but could one of you please take the note off my back?" Flora began to get impatient.

"I don't know, Flora. I think the note actually compliments your apparel." Clive teased.

"What? You're insane. Now, c'mon, help me out!" Flora continued.

"Seriously, it looks good! Isn't that right, Little Luke?" Clive instigated.

"Definitely!" Luke agreed with a wide smile.

"I see you have not matured one bit in those 10 years!" Flora cried. "You're just as immature, if not more immature, than your 10 year old self!"

"Oh, I disagree." Clive slowly approached Flora. He stood directly behind her and held onto the note.

"I've matured," He leaned in, his mouth inches away from her ear, "and I could show you just how I've matured, if you'd like."

He ripped the taped note off Flora's back effortlessly. Flora's eyes widen as she registered the provocative remark and began to blush. Clive smiled at her as he handed her the professor's note. He then walked ahead of her, following Luke as they ventured towards the Towering Pagoda.

The three walked down the pathway quietly as they narrowed in on the building. Clive could visibly see that Luke and Flora were both very nervous without the Professor's presence.

"I hope we find the Professor soon!" Luke broke the silence.

"Poor thing! You're just lost without him, aren't you, Luke?" Flora teased.

"You're a fine one to talk!" Luke shot back. Clive raised an eyebrow, amused by Luke's remark.

Flora was about to defend herself when she noticed The Professor approaching them.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Layton said as he regrouped with the gang. "Let's be off."

"Where did you go? One moment you were there, and the next you vanished!" Luke exclaimed.

"My apologies, Luke. I just needed to check something." The Professor answered.

Clive furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the Professor closely.

_He's becoming suspicious._ Clive thought to himself. _Hm, is it possible that the Professor has already figured everything out? There's no way, if he has there would be no point in continuing this charade. He might have some pieces figured out, but definitely not all of it._

"Enough about that. Come along, everyone. The Towering Pagoda is just steps away." The Professor said enthusiastically as he held the rim of his hat. The three obeyed silently as they followed the Professor towards the mysterious tower.

"At last, we're finally here." Luke looked up at the building. "Somewhere, inside this building is the future Professor Layton."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not." Layton started. "I'm suspect this whole affair is more complex than we originally thought."

_Shit, just how much has this guy figured out?_

The four pushed opened the pagoda doors and entered into the Crime Boss's headquarters.

"No doubt the Professor is probably located at the top level." Luke noted as he admired the foyer. The interior was coloured with a red carpet and red columns. A golden dragon sculpture stood above them from the upper level banister. The dragon leaned downwards towards the entrance to intimidate anyone entering the building. The four walked past the dragon, and headed up the stairs towards the upper level.

Various puzzles were laid out throughout the building as a way of testing the Professor and his companions. As they ascended the building, the puzzles became more and more challenging. Golden dragon sculptures were incorporated into each space, creating an uneasy atmosphere.

Before long, the group reached the top level of the Towering Pagoda. They crossed the Dragon Bridge and approached the entrance doors to the Crime Boss's office.

"Alright, stand back. I'm going to open the door." Professor Layton whispered to his young companions. Layton grasped the door handle and pushed the door open with his shoulder. As the group entered the room they noticed a standing figure with his back turned.

"Excuse me! You there!" Luke suddenly cried.

The figure stood silently in front of the large, floor to ceiling windows. He wore a top hat, much like the Professor's and stood under a large, ticking clock. He then began to turn around slowly, revealing his face to the group.

"Welcome, Hershel Layton." The mysterious man greeted. Both Flora and Luke gasped while Layton stayed calm.

"I had a feeling you were behind this, Dr. Stahngun." Professor Layton said bitterly. "Or, should I say, Dimitri Allen?"

Clive stood completely still as he watched the situation unfold. _This is it, if the Professor calls me out now, my whole plan is screwed._

"An impressive deduction," Dimitri clapped sarcastically. "Does anything ever get past you, Hershel?"

"You're the one who has been kidnapping scientists under my name! Why?" Layton demanded.

"Simple. I needed those scientists to help with the Time Machine. I simply used your name so that I could pin the blame on you while disguising myself as one of the kidnapped scientists." Dimitri answered smugly.

"But why me? You could've chosen anyone." Layton argued.

"No, it had to be you. You see, I needed your memories. I need your memory of that fateful day to help complete my time machine." Dimitri answered.

"What fateful day?"

"The day I lost everything." Dimitri answered sadly. "The day I lost Claire."

"Claire..." Both the Professor and Flora repeated. Clive looked over at Flora in surprise.

"You know about Clair?" Clive whispered quietly to Flora. Flora looked back at Clive curiously. She didn't even realize she had whispered the name. She looked back over at the Professor and Dimitri who seemed to be too absorbed in their conversation to notice their whispering.

"No, I don't know anything." Flora whispered back. "I just saw the name in the Professor's notebook."

"His notebook?" Clive echoed.

"Yes, I saw it when I was...rummaging through the Professor's office." Flora said slowly with regret.

"What was in the notebook?" Clive pressed on urgently. Flora's eyes widened, surprised by his eagerness.

"I didn't get a chance to read it. I only got to see a picture that the Professor keeps in it." Flora explained.

"A picture?"

"Yes. Of the Professor, but much younger. He was with a woman." Flora whispered.

"Did you get to a chance to see anything else?" Clive asked.

"No. Some pages were missing in the notebook. I did see some newspaper clippings, but like I said, I didn't get a chance to read them." Flora answered thoroughly. "Why? What's so important about the notebook?"

Clive stopped and thought to himself. If the notebook only recorded what happened to Clair, then there was nothing significant about it. However, if Layton also tracked down the lives of the surviving victims, then Clive would be found out.

"Nothing, I was just curious." Clive finally answered Flora. Flora nodded and the two turned their attention back to Layton and Dimitri.

"Give it up, Dimitri!" Luke suddenly yelled as he pointed an index finger at him.

"Give it up?" Dimitri chuckled to himself. "I'm just getting started."

With the snap of his fingers, the bookshelves in Dimitri's office began to pry apart revealing a tied up and unconscious Bill Hawks.

"As you can see, I have the Prime Minister in my hands. I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you." A sinister smile grew across Dimitri's face.

Suddenly, black iron rods shot up from the floor, enclosing the four inside of a dome. They all gasped in surprised as they realized they were now prisoners inside the office. Luke grabbed hold of the bars and shook them violently.

"I hope there's no hard feelings," Dimitri started. "I simply cannot risk having you guys running around ruining my plans."

"I hate to disappoint you," A voice suddenly said. "But it seems you have failed to ensnare the original article."

Clive looked around to see the Professor standing outside the caged dome. He looked back at the Professor in the dome who seemed as calm as ever.

"Uh... Professor? How'd you get there?" Luke was the first to speak.

"Just what is going on here? Why are there two of you?" Dimitri demanded.

"Which one is the real Professor?" Clive asked.

At that moment, the Professor within the cage took off his hat revealing a unique, parted hair style. He then proceeded to take off the face mask he had been wearing along with the Professor's usual attire.

Flora gasped in shock as the fake Professor revealed his true self.

"Don Paolo?" Luke cried. A sinister looking man stood in front of the group now with his hands placed on his hips.

Clive suddenly noticed Flora who seemed to be inching away from the man in fear. She seemed completely terrified as she coward behind Clive.

"But if he's in here, then where's the real Professor?" Luke continued. The Professor standing outside of the cage stepped forwards towards.

"Help us, Professor! Get us out of here!" Luke pleaded, grabbing hold of the bars.

"Be patient, Luke. I just got to find a way past this lock." The Professor knelt down to examine a keypad on the floor. He studied the lock carefully before reaching downwards to press a button. A loud clanking sound echoed through the room as the iron bars began to lower back into the floor. The group sighed collectively in relief as the dome opened up.

"Oh no!" Luke suddenly yelled. "It's Dimitri! He's gone!"

The group scanned the room quickly, to find that Dimitiri had, indeed, escaped.

"It seems he had taken the Prime Minister with him as well." The Professor noted. Suddenly, a loud alarm began to echo through the Towering Pagoda.

"Dimitri's activated the alarm! This place will be swimming with Family members within minutes!" Clive exclaimed.

"We have to find a way out of here, and quick. Luckily, Dimitri Allen is the type to have alternative escape routes in case of emergencies. All we have to do is locate it." The Professor said. The five scattered around the room looking for a trigger that might open an escape door.

"I think I've got it!" Luke cried as he pushed a button on the desk. A trap door behind the desk began to open revealing a narrow set of descending stairs.

"Oof! That stairway is awfully narrow! And there's more than one path! Which one should we take?" Don Paolo commented.

"Look! There's a map here that charts out the channels of networks below us!" Clive said as pointed at a map on the desk. Layton approached the desk and studied the map. The escape route was laid out like a maze with multiple dead ends. The Professor traced his finger on top of the map and quickly found the correct exit route.

"The walkway is too narrow. We can't all go through at the same time." Clive noted as he stared down into the dark passage. "If we want to get out of here quickly, we'll have to split up into two groups."

"Hm, I don't like it, but we don't have a choice." The Professor agreed. "Now, who should I take with me?"

"You always get to be the gentleman, Layton. Let me escort the young lady." Don Paolo volunteered. Clive noticed Flora latch onto the Professor in fear.

"Sorry, but I prefer that you stay with me, Don Paolo." The Professor apologized.

"Very well then. Flora and I will break off. Luke, you go with the professor to keep an eye on Don Paolo." Clive settled.

"Little Luke, trade with me. I want to be in the Professor's group." Flora said. Clive raised an eyebrow curiously as he heard Flora protest.

"Flora, we'll see each other soon enough. Go with Big Luke, and we'll meet back at the hotel." The Professor insisted.

"Alright, our groups are set then." Clive finally said. "Let's get moving."

The Professor, Luke and Don Paolo were first to descend down the dark staircase. Clive looked down at the passage that seemed to lead into completely darkness. He quickly turned around and began to scour through Dimitri's desk.

"What are you doing?" Flora asked urgently. She watched Clive rummage through the drawers. She looked back at the Professor only to see that his group was now gone.

"They're gone now! We have to hurry! We're gonna get caught!" Flora began to panic.

"Got it." Clive said in triumph. "Alright, let's go then."

The two stood at the top of the stairs looking down into the dark abyss.

"Ready?"

Flora swallowed hard and nodded slowly as the two ventured into the cold, black passage.

* * *

Oh snap! The next chapter will be very Clive&Flora oriented.

Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Wounded Future**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the original story to Professor Layton

**Author's Note:** BACK FROM HIATUS! Thank you SO much for being SO patient with me! I'm so sorry that the Hiatus went longer than the 3 weeks I promised, but life has been busy busy with graduating and started an internship and such. No worries though, come May I'll be completely free to write! = D Thanks a lot for all the support and reviews! Here starts the **first CLIVE & FLORA only chapter**!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Clive followed Flora closely as she descended the stairs cautiously. He pulled the heavy trap door behind him and slammed it shut to ensure the Family wouldn't find them. As soon as the door shut, all sources of light were gone and the two were left with pitch darkness.

"It's so dark, I can't see a thing." Flora commented. "Where are you?"

Flora held her arms up blinding feeling for Clive.

"I'm right behind you." Clive said as he reached out to touch her arm. Flora held onto his arm tightly and positioned herself beside him.

"Don't worry, Flora. I thought ahead." Clive said smugly. With a small spark, their surroundings were instantly illuminated by a single lit match stick.

"Is that what you were looking for in Dimitri Allen's desk?" Flora smiled.

"Gotta think ahead." Clive said proudly. "Right then, let's move."

The two began to venture forwards through the narrow, enclosed space. Flora continued to hold onto Clive's arm as they walked through the humid, darkened passage.

"It's so dark in here. We could easily get lost." Flora worried.

"It shouldn't be a problem. I think I remember the correct route the Professor laid out."

Flora looked up at Clive, confused how the man could remember a whole route with just one glimpse.

"What about the matches? Did you bring enough for the whole trip?" Flora continued.

"There is no need to worry, Flora. I've ensured that we were well prepared before heading into this maze." Clive assured.

Flora nodded as the two silently walked through the tight, narrow space. The passage was intensely dark; the lit match barely illuminated a foot in front of them. Their footsteps echoed as they ventured through the concrete walkway. Small puddles formed where the ceiling leaked and the air was sticky and moist.

The two continued to walk in silence as they approached an intersection.

"Hm, I'm pretty sure the Professor said to go right." Clive stopped as he looked around. He held up the match to illuminate the two possible passages, but both paths seemed to lead further into darkness. Clive placed a hand on his chin as he struggled to remember the map. Though he knew of this escape route, he had never had a chance to explore it himself. It was, after all, Dimitri's headquarters.

"Oh look!" Flora suddenly cried as she pointed downwards. Scattered on the floor were a trail of small pieces of paper.

"The Professor must've left us these clues to follow him out to the exit!"

"Very clever." Clive admired, crouching down to examine the shredding. "Very well then, let us continue on."

Flora continued to hold onto Clive's arm as the two followed the paper path. They walked silently until Flora suddenly clutched his arm and froze.

"What? What's the matter?" Clive asked as he too stopped in his tracks.

"I, um, I thought I heard something." Flora said with uncertainty. "I'm sure it came from behind."

Clive turned around and held up the match. He squinted in attempt to see past the darkness.

"I don't see anything. What did you hear?" Clive looked down at Flora. She squeezed his arm tighter and stared into the darkness as well.

"It's hard to describe. Sounded like...squeaking."

"Squeaking? Like a mouse?"

"Yes. Like a mouse." Flora nodded in fear. "Oh gosh, do you think this place is inhabited by mice?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Mice love dark, secluded places." Clive agreed.

Flora gulped at the thought of being surrounded by mice.

"I'm not...good with mice." She revealed with concern.

"Don't worry, Flora, they won't hurt you." Clive reassured. He stepped closer towards her, placing a hand on her back. "Besides, I won't let a few mice take you away from me."

Flora's fear was instantly replaced by embarrassment. She studied Clive's earnest expression and began to relax.

"You better not." Flora teased; her cheeks still pink from his remark.

The two continued to venture onwards, following the paper shreds closely. Flora bit her lower lip nervously, her senses heightened for signs of mice. It was not long before Flora heard another squeaking, matched with the sounds of scurrying footsteps. She jumped and turned around in the direction of the noise.

"I heard it! I heard it again. Except...this time they seemed closer." Flora clutched Clive's arm tightly.

"Flora, don't worry, they won't hurt you." Clive attempted to calm Flora down. Flora stood completely still as her eyes scanned the floor.

"Flora, please, we must keep going." Clive pleaded. She ignored Clive and continued to stare at the floor. She held her breath as she waited patiently for the mice to reveal themselves.

"Okay," She finally gave in as she sighed in relief. "You're right, let's keep moving."

Just as the two began to advance again, a mouse ran by, this time close enough for Clive to see.

"Oh gosh! There it is!" Flora squeezed Clive's arm as she jumped back.

"Flora, they're just mice. They won't hurt you! We have to keep moving!" Clive raised his voice.

Flora stood completely still as she studied the ground. She was breathing became heavier, and faster, almost gasping for air.

"I can't, I don't want to move," Flora stuttered. She stood complete paralyzed until she felt a small rodent brush up against her foot.

She shrieked in fear and jumped away. She looked down to see not one, but two mice dart around her feet, squeaking in fear.

"They're everywhere!" Flora cried nervously as she furrowed her face into her hands.

"Shoo! Go away!" Clive kicked at the mice in attempt to scare them off. Just as the two mice began to disappear, another mouse crept from behind Flora running between her shoes.

"Ahhh! Mother of GOD, get them away!" Flora shrieked again.

"Flora, please calm down. Flora!" Clive yelled. Just as Clive yelled at Flora, the matchstick met its end, burning Clive's fingers.

"Daaah, mother of fuck!" Clive screamed at the top of his lungs. The passage went pitch dark as Clive dropped the remains of the match. He placed the burnt fingertips on his lips in attempt to sooth the burnt skin.

"Luke, it's so dark! I can't see a thing!" Flora cried, voice drenched in worry. "I think the mice are still around! Please, you have to light another match!"

"Flora, I just burn myself for fuck sakes!" Clive yelled back, losing patience with her. "I'm in a lot of pain right now."

"Luke, please!" Flora's body shook in fear. Her breathing quickened and her palms became sweaty as she waited for Clive to light another match. Flora gasped for air in attempt to calm herself. With her sense of sight gone, Flora was now completely lost. She waited patiently for Clive to react when she suddenly felt another mouse run by. This mouse seemed especially large; its fur was still wet from exploring the sewers. Flora leap up in fear, with a bone chilling scream, pushing herself into Clive, and sending the two crumbling towards the ground.

"Oh, god!" Flora held onto Clive, furrowing her face into his laying body. "I'm so sorry. I'm...very scared right now."

Clive didn't say a word. He propped himself up with his elbows and struggled to reach for another match. In an instant, the space was illuminated once again and all signs of mice seemed to have disappeared.

Clive looked down at Flora to see that she was still trembling in fear. Her face was furrowed into his belly, as one hand clutched his shirt tightly and the other one was latched onto his belt.

"Flora," Clive spoke steadily. "I think they're gone."

Flora shook her head, unwilling to open her eyes as she held onto Clive tighter. Unsure of what to do, Clive reached over a placed a hand on her head.

"Flora, it's okay. They're gone. I promise." Clive stroked her hair lightly. He could visibly see Flora's body begin to relax as she realized the mice had gone. Slowly she began to lift her head as she looked up at Clive's face. She looked around quickly for any sightings of mice and sighed in relief. The hands clutched onto Clive's clothing began to relax and it was then that she realized her face had been burrowed into Clive's lower abdomen, only inches away from his crotch. She looked back at Clive in surprise as her cheeks began to turn a deep red.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Flora stuttered as she pushed herself off Clive. She rose to her feet, her body still shaking from the whole experience.

"You weren't kidding about not being good around mice." Clive said, still lying on the ground. He lazily rolled over and began to get up.

"Is your hand okay?" Flora said with concern as she dusted off the dirt on her dress.

"It really stings, but it should be fine." Clive said. Clive watched as Flora tried to calm herself.

"Come now, we can't keep the professor waiting." Clive said with a smile.

Flora nodded with unease as the two began to follow the paper trail again.

"I'm...very sorry for what just happened." Flora apologized again. She looked down in shame, refusing to meet his eye.

"It was no bother, Flora, really." Clive tried to reassure her. "There is no need to apologize."

The two fell in silence once again as Flora replayed the incident in her head. Her mind struggled to fully grasp what had happened and she bit her lip in embarrassment. Her breathing had finally calmed but her heart was still racing a mile a minute. They continued to walk through the tunnel until Clive spoke up.

"Are you going to be alright?" Clive asked with concern. He could see that Flora was still shaken from the whole ordeal.

"Yes, I'll be fine, thank you." Flora answered bravely.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you were so scared of mice. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Clive continued to apologize.

"There is no need to worry," Flora insisted. "Really, I'm fine. I just need a bit of time."

Clive nodded and decided not to say anything. The two continued through the cave silently allowing Flora time to recuperate.

"So, that Don Paolo is quite frightening, huh?" Clive asked suddenly in attempted to lighten the mood.

Flora nodded before saying anything.

"Yes, well, I can't be too careful around him. Surely, you remember all those awful things he's done to me."

"Uh, I may have forgotten. 10 years was so long ago. Please remind me again?" Clive struggled to stay in character.

"Well, you remember the adventure you had with the Professor to my hometown. He was there. Trying to win the fortune and trying to stop Layton and you from finding me." Flora said sadly. "You don't remember? You almost got ran over by a Farris Wheel!"

"Oh, yes, of course! How could I forget?" Clive exclaimed.

"Also there was that time he kidnapped me in Dropstone, and pretended to me be!" Flora suddenly raised her voice. "As if a man like that could ever capture my beauty and grace."

"I'm sure it was quite challenging for him." Clive said with a chuckle, imagining the man in drag.

"The worst part is that you and the Professor didn't even notice!" Flora began again. "You went on the longest time not even realizing that I was gone or replaced. I spent so long tied up just wondering when anyone would save me."

"I'm sorry, Flora, but the man is a criminal mastermind. As you recall we couldn't even see past his Layton disguise." Clive defended. "You have to admit, that man is very good with disguises."

Flora bit her tongue stubbornly. "No, I refuse to believe that he could mimic me perfectly."

Clive chuckled at the girl's stubbornness.

"And yet, regardless of how much you resent the man, you were more willing to travel through this tunnel with him rather than me." Clive mimicked a hurtful expression to Flora.

"Oh." Flora was caught off guard. "It's not what you think."

"No, I think I know exactly what it is." A playful smile danced upon Clive's lips as he leaned in towards Flora. "You're in love with the professor."

Flora's eyes widened as she looked up at Clive. "No! That's preposterous!"

"Oh, no? I dunno, you might have fooled me when I was 10, Flora, but I'm much older now and I see the way you look at him." Clive teased.

"What are you saying?" Flora was completely embarrassed. "What way I look at him?"

"You're completely in love with the guy!" Clive repeated loudly. "I don't blame you though, he is a perfect gentleman. I've seen ladies swoon as he walks by."

"It sounds like you're in love with him, not me." Flora joked with a giggle. "Anyways, you are completely off this time. I'm not in love the professor. I see him as an older brother."

"Then why didn't you want to go through this tunnel with me?" Clive shot back. Flora's eyes widened as she flinched from the question. Clive could see her mind mentally working as she struggled to come up with an explanation.

"I, uh," Flora began. "I wanted young Luke to get to know you better!"

"Please do not lie to me, Flora," Clive said with a smirk. "It's unbecoming for a lady of your status."

Flora furrowed her brows as she registered the insult. She then paused, not saying a word until she finally spoke with a sigh.

"It's you,"

Clive's eyes widened with shock as he studied Flora's face for an explanation. Unfortunately, before Clive could say anything, Flora suddenly started again.

"That's not what I meant!" Flora blurted out quickly. "It just that...I mean, sometimes...you make me uneasy."

"Uneasy?" Clive echoed. "How so?"

"You say things that...make me blush. Things that no one has ever said to me." Flora explained. "I grew up with very little friend. I don't even know how to react in these situations."

Clive nodded slowly, deciding not to tease the poor girl any more. "I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." He apologized sincerely.

"It's okay," Flora peeped quietly. "It's not that bad." Flora smiled shyly as she looked up at Clive.

The two continued onwards until they finally reached the end of the tunnel. Clive threw down the lit match as he began to climb the ladder towards the escape door. He grasped the rusted handle tightly and pushed the door with all his body. The heavy metal door creaked open as daylight poured into the space.

"Luke, we found the way out!" Flora cried in celebration. Clive quickly jumped out of the manhole as he reached down to help Flora up. She held onto his hand as she climbed up the ladder to freedom. The two sighed as they sat on the ground in exhaustion from the trip. Clive slammed the trap door shut and breathed in the fresh air.

"Damn, it feels good to be out of that hole." Clive said with his hands on his hips. "Right then, let's start heading to the hotel."

Flora got up from the ground and followed Clive towards the hotel. The walk was short and quick with very few distractions. They arrived at the hotel shortly, instantly falling onto the furniture as they entered the suite.

"Gosh, I'm exhausted." Flora said as she took a seat on the bed. "Look at me, I look absolutely filthy!"

"You look fine to me," Clive commented from the sofa. "At least you didn't get hurt."

Flora's eyes suddenly widened as she remembered Clive's burnt fingers.

"Oh, how are your fingers? Are they okay?" Flora asked with concern. She scurried over to Clive and took a seat on the ottoman.

Clive held up his hand lazily as she examined his fingers. The skin on his thumb and index finger were charred as blister bubble began to form underneath the skin.

"It looks bad," Flora concluded. "Let me go see if they have a first aid's kit here."

Clive watched as Flora rushed into the washroom. He could hear her opening and closing cupboards while running the sink water. She returned shortly with a small cup of water, a face towel, and a white first aid's kit. She took a seat in front of him on the ottoman again and held onto his right hand.

"Just relax okay?" Flora said as she began to wipe the dirt off his hand. Clive's body began to relax as he felt the soft, cold towel brushing against his rough burnt skin.

"There's ointment inside the first aid's kit but I'm not sure if it will be effective. Hopefully we didn't wait too long for the ointment to work."

"Wow, I didn't know you cared about me so much," Clive commented as he watched Flora work. Flora smiled up at Clive as she continued to wipe down his fingers. She then moved onto applying the ointment cream onto his fingers, gently rubbing it onto the burnt areas.

"Mm, that feels good." Clive smiled, his eyes closed as the ointment soothed his burning fingers. Flora remained calm, ignoring the sexual connotation and began to wrap his fingers with bandage. Flora patted down the medical tape onto the bandage as a final touch and smiled to herself in triumph.

"That should do the trick," She said. "Hopefully it won't get too bad or infected."

"Thanks for helping me, Flora. You're very good at being a nurse." Clive commented as he stared at her.

"Yes, well, I guess I'm not as dumb as you think I am." Flora said smugly. Clive smiled as he admired Flora's face, knowing perfectly well how uneasy he was making her.

"W-why do you keep staring at me?" Flora blushed as she looked away from him.

"Like I've said before, I'm admiring how beautiful you are." Clive answered, unwilling to break the stare.

"You're making me feel uneasy again." Flora said, still refusing to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop."

"Please, I told you, I'm not sure how to react in these situations." Flora spoke shyly.

"You just gotta relax," Clive edged closer to Flora. "And let things happen naturally."

He slowly began to inch his face towards her, tilting his head as he moved closer. Flora's eyes widened as Clive's lips met hers. She sat still, paralyzed, completely caught off guard, and unsure what to do. Her mind raced as she tried to register what was happening. His soft lips were pressed lightly against hers, almost as if he was asking for permission. Slowly, Flora's body began to relax as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. She kissed him back, pushing her lips aggressively onto his to deepen the kiss. Clive reacted to her advances and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wait," Flora suddenly pulled her head back, breaking the kiss.

"What is it?" Clive asked with concern.

"This is wrong," Flora said quietly as she looked into Clive's eyes.

"No, it's not, Flora." Clive said as he stroked her hair lightly.

"It is wrong," Flora insisted as she moved back from his grasp. She looked down in shame unsure with how to continue.

"Why is it wrong, Flora? We're childhood friend! And I've missed you so much since you left." Clive tried to convince.

"Please, stop." Flora said quietly.

"I don't understand, Flora." Clive sighed, disappointed by her sudden change of heart. "Why is it wrong, what did I do?"

Flora sat quietly, her eyes unwilling to meet his. She sat completely still, silent and deep in thought, until she finally spoke in almost a whisper.

"It's wrong because..." Flora stopped as she looked back into Clive's eyes. "I know you're not Luke."

* * *

If you're happy and you know it, Review the Story!


	9. Chapter 8

**Wounded Future**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the original story to Professor Layton

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry for going on such a long Hiatus. I recently went on a few vacations and such and couldn't find the motivation to write another chapter. BUT! After all the GREAT REVIEWS I got, I thought I owed it to you guys. This one is a little short, but I'm already working on the next one so DON'T YOU WORRY! Sorry again!

Oh yeah, just another reminder this is **Rated T** for **Sexual Themes**.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Flora calmed her breathing as she stared at the man in front of her. She watched him closely, observing his facial reactions.

"W-What do you mean?" The man who called himself "Future Luke" asked. He stuttered; it was clear that he was breaking under Flora's interrogation.

"I know you're not Luke." Flora repeated herself calmly, her eyes still burning into his.

"Of course I'm Luke!" He insisted. "Who else could I be?"

"I have no idea who you are." Flora spoke with determination. Flora paused. She could visibly see the man begin to worry. "Please, I'm not mad at you, I just want to know who you are and what you want from the Professor."

The man flinched again, it was clear that he was completely blindsided by the confrontation. He soon rose from his seat and walked over to the window, turning away from Flora's piercing stare. Flora remained seated, staring up at the mysterious man and waited for an explanation.

"My name is Clive Dove." Clive started, still unwilling to meet Flora's eyes. "I'm one of Dimitri Allen's accomplices. It started a few years ago. I was...approached by Dimitri Allen."

"Approached?" Flora echoed.

"That's right," Clive nodded. "I was adopted by a wealthy family after the death of my biological parents. Constance Dove raised me like one of her own until diabetes took her away from me. She had left a large inheritance as well as her estate to me in her will. Shortly after my foster mum's death, Dr. Allen approached me and asked for my aid in funding the creation of his Time Machine."

"Why you?" Flora asked.

"What do you mean?" Clive watched as Flora joined him by the window.

"Why did he approach you? What do you have to do with all of this?" She elaborated as she stepped closer to him.

"It...it's a long story." Clive hesitated.

"Please, Clive. I want to help you." Flora said as she stared up at him. Clive stared back into Flora's large innocent eyes and sighed.

"I...lost my family during that experiment 10 years ago." Clive whispered. He turned away from Flora. "It killed both my parents, and left me homeless. Dr. Allen's proposal to turn back time intrigued me. Just the idea that I might be able to change the past and possibly save my parents was enough to make me go along with all of Dimitri's demented plans."

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that." Flora spoke with a soft voice.

"I hated having to trick the Professor but I was so determined." Clive whispered. "Dr. Allen made it clear that the experiment would not work without the Professor's memories, so I had no choice. I disguised myself as Future Luke and convinced the Professor to come to this artificial world."

"So this whole world is fake?" Flora asked, bewildered.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Clive nodded.

"What about the Prime Minister? Surely, you didn't have to kidnap him to get the Professor's attention." Flora questioned.

"I had nothing to do with that." Clive said quickly. "Dimitri Allen did that without even consulting me. I suppose he knew that I would be against the idea of keeping a hostage."

Clive remained silent as he continued to stare out the window.

"Flora, please understand, I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted to save my parents so badly."

"It's okay, Clive," Flora said softly. She reached over for his hands while capturing his attention. "What you did is perfectly understandable. If given the choice, I would go back and save my parents without even thinking twice."

Flora caressed Clive's hand lightly with her thumb as she looked up at the heartbroken boy. Clive held her stare, allowing himself to get lost in her eyes.

"I know exactly what you're going through. I've lost my whole family too. I don't have a single living relative. I understand, Clive. You don't have to be ashamed."

"You're amazing, Flora." Clive uttered before wrapping his arms around her and leaning forwards for a kiss. She embraced him passionately, pushing herself into his arms and deeper into his kiss. Her fingers ran through his thick, brown hair as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to meet hers. Clive broke the kiss from her lips and trailed his kisses along her neck. She whimpered from the teasing kisses as she felt his wet tongue on her neck. With his arms still strongly around her waist, Clive led their bodies towards the beds and pushed her onto it, pinning her down. He hungrily undid her dress buttons, stripping her down to her undergarments with ease.

"Damn, you are beautiful." Clive said as he leaned back and admired Flora. Flora blushed as she looked up at him. A playful smile then crept onto Flora's face and in one fluent movement, she swiped Clive's blue hat off his head.

"Hey, my hat." Clive reacted.

"It's not fair for me to be half exposed when you are fully dressed." Flora faked a pout. She then yanked at his jacket, pulling it off him aggressively and throwing it to the floor. Next, she moved onto his grey vest, almost ripping the buttons off as she disrobed him.

"Why the hell do you wear so much clothing?" Flora began to get frustrated as she moved onto his blue tie.

"It's not lady-like to swear." Clive teased as he watched her struggle with his clothing.

"It's also not lady-like to be doing this before marriage." Flora pointed out. She paused and looked up at Clive. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Whoa, whoa. Let's not get hasty now." Clive said quickly. "Times are changing now Flora, it's perfectly fine to be doing this before marriage."

"Are you sure?" Flora questioned again.

"Hella sure." Clive nodded with a smug smile.

"Good," Flora smiled back as she threw his blue tie to the side. "Now help me disrobe you."

Clive laughed as he climbed off of Flora and slowly started undressing himself. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt slowly, teasing Flora. She bit her lip in anticipation as he peeled his shirt back, exposing his muscular chest. Clive smiled as he watched Flora's eyes scan his body with desire. He then removed his blue pants with ease, and was now stripped down to his briefs.

"Are you happy now?" Clive said as he got back on top of her. Flora nodded, her eyes fixed on his bare chest. She ran her hand over his sculpted chest muscles as she blushed, embarrassed that this was her first time touching a man. Clive smiled as he leaned downwards, pulling her in for another passionate kiss. Flora panted as she felt his hands roam over her body, caressing her breasts.

"Clive," Flora breathed as his kisses began to venture towards her chest.

"What is it, Flora?" Clive stopped and looked up at her.

"I-I've never done this before." Flora confessed nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Clive reassured. He raised his head up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You can trust me."

* * *

Rated T for Tease!


End file.
